Assassin's Creed: Injustice
by shaunamariebuckingham
Summary: Lina; a girl with a hideous past, attempts to correct the injustice that was done to her by the Templars. To her reluctance, a somewhat moody and obnoxious assassin joins in her quest. I do not own Assassin's Creed [AltairxOC]


Some say that it is money that causes the world to continue its rotation. It is the very thing that lures out the inner demons of greed which reside within most if not all men. Whether it be a simple flash or even a golden glimmer, men will flock towards it like vultures upon a corpse; sifting through the maggots writhing amongst the lifeless flesh of a dead man. In order to be successful in obtaining money, man will conspire and create silent atrocities unbeknownst to the innocent thus resulting in death of others or corruption of the conspirator's very soul, condemning them to a hypothetically poor life as the tainted coin will ultimately become man's downfall.

However, not all men are corrupted by the glimmer that coin creates. When a man is born into the world, he is instantly given a sense of direction; to thrive in life, but he is also given a set of virtues in order to guide him towards a fruitful and somewhat pure life. As a man grows, sometimes these virtues are lost and many surrender to the corruption of coin, yet not all men give in to the simple and pleasurable temptation of wealth. Many men carry these virtues as they grow, encouraging them to flourish thus giving them a clear moral sense of what is right and what is wrong. Of course, there are plenty of other temptations scattered throughout the world, stalking communities and dragging them down unwillingly into the dirt; women and drink to name a few. Nonetheless, blood is not spilled for women, lives are not taken for drink, but money has caused a silent massacre amongst the people who understand its concept thoroughly, thus spreading its corruption further. Men become greedy and demand for more of these pieces of gold, silver and copper; all three of which are never enough to sustain their lust for wealth for very long.

The one's who are not corrupted by temptation tend to live content and simple lives. They grow, sow the seed of the world, reap its bountiful benefits, fill a woman with child and raise their young to follow in their footsteps; starting the cycle all over again. It is this continuous cycle that keeps the world relatively in order, it avoids the least chaos and proves a formidably easy life, should man not stray from his virtues of course.

Just as many men seek the comforts of coin and wealth, they also - and without intention - seek out the love of a woman. It is not known who created humans into two completely different genders, and it is neither clear why each are attracted to the opposite of their own gender, yet somehow that is how the morals of society seem to act. Man marries woman; woman marries man. Such that it has become a normality, it is now also common for one to hear of women to join their hand to men purely for the wealth that they behold. It is deemed so normal and rarely question due to the commonplace of woman marrying man.

And yet, there is one man; who maybe is not the center of our story but still beholds a high sense of importance and honour, for without him, the heroine of this tale would not have been brought into this world at all. For it is a man's duty to fill his woman with child and thus consummating their marriage and providing an heir to follow in their father's footsteps.

Asad was a man of many virtues and did indeed lead a fruitful and flourishing life that was not corrupted by drink or coin. This was not without sacrifice however. Only until his later years did Asad then choose to begin his family for he had been committed to another; commonly referred to as a brotherhood. It was his dedication to the brotherhood that saw him become a father only when he had grown old, with lines permanently etched into his rough skin and flecks of grey hair that dappled his once richly brown hair. His wife, Safa was also edging closer towards her age of elder maturation and reached near ultimate despair at the thought of not being able to bear her husband a child. All attempts thus far had appeared futile.

Fortune struck one night however. Asad, withered with age was sunk against the silk cloth that covered his chair, staring into the flames that danced in the fireplace; he watched them lick the stone edges of the grate, flickering and creating a warm glow within the room. He had not seen Safa since morning had dawned upon their small home, but he had not been worried for Safa was strong, both mind and body yet her strength did not quite match his. Asad grasped his fingers together, all too aware that not all of them were present. The priest that had sealed his marriage had been confused as to the lack of one very important limb and so Asad had proceeded to instead wear his ring on a chain around his neck. Safa had merely laughed at this incident, knowing the full reason as to why her new husband did not have all eight of his fingers accounted for.

The fire continue to flicker and dance, and whilst completely entranced by that and the memory he was happily reliving, Asad did not notice the door creak and swing open. It was Safa, for Asad had no need for other women in his life, nor had he ever. She snuck up quietly behind him, bouncing ever so lightly on the tiny balls of her feet. Upon reaching her husband, she gently snaked an arm around his broad shoulders and rested her head upon them. Asad reacted by resting his head against hers, inhaling the sweet smell of jasmine that he loved so much.

"Asad." she whispered. Safa spoke his name with the most gentle of voices, it rolled off of her tongue as if she were meant to speak his name as such. Asad had become so lost in these thoughts that he almost did not recognise her hand guiding his until he felt the warmth of her skin against his own rough and calloused hand. He breathed a heavy sigh; a sigh of relief, a sigh of happiness.

"Boy or girl?" He asked. Safa only shook her head.

"Only God can decide that." She whispered to him once more.


End file.
